Nessie, Jacob, Nahuel Oh My!
by Bella-18-Swan
Summary: **Spoilers** every one is going to isle esme Nahuel and his sister Amy Jacob and the Pack and the cullens but there is a little problem Nessie is in love with jacob and Nahuel is in love with Nessie... this cannot end well... first story please review!
1. Chapter 1

1**hey guys ok so I know I have a lot of explaining to do so here it is short and sweet something came up I had to cancel everything is better now so I am restarting the story **

Npov

"hey mom where are we going again?" I asked my mom. My mom, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, was around 5'4, she had long wavy brown hair, pale skin, and golden eyes oh and did I mention she is 18 forever. that would be because she is a vampire. My dad and mom got married around seven years ago. When they got back from there honeymoon mom had me, but she lost a lot of blood so daddy had to change her. Then there was daddy he has bronze hair (like me) and golden eyes. (because we only drink from animals) He is 6'2 and is 17 forever. that brings us to about the only person left. me. I am technically only seven years old but, since I am half vampire I grow faster than other kids, also a lot faster. I am mentally and physically seventeen years old, and that's about as old as I'm gonna get. I have bronze hair like my dad, brown eyes like my mom had before she was changed, pale, almost translucent skin, and majorly clumsy. "we are going to isle Esme sweetie. Jacobs pack, the Denali coven, Nahuel, and his sister which you will meet when they get here tomorrow are going to be there too!" Ahh Jake the rather complicated part in my life. He had been my best friend for sooo long, he is always there for me, but now I think I may be falling... "grrrr" I could hear my dad growl from three rows back. Oh ya I forgot to mention my dad could read minds. Except for my moms she is a shield and I would give anything to have it sometimes. Times like this.

"Dad look if you don't like my thoughts then get out of my head! you already know I like Jake more than a friend... But don't tell mom! Please, I want to tell her in my own time." I thought to him.

It was a twelve hour plane ride to Isle Esme. Jake and his pack Seth, Embry, Quil, and Leah. Quil and Embry are Jakes'' best friends. oh did I mention that all of the people I just mentioned are werewolves?? They had been a part of Sam's pack which was now Sam (like Jake he is the alpha of his pack) Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady. Quil and Embry were to close to Jake to just let him go so they joined his pack. Leah was staying back in La Push she didn't approve of us "bloodsucking leeches" as she put it. She wasn't to fond of us, but it was us or Sam, and she was deffinatly not going back to Sam. Not after he imprinted on her ex-best friend/ cousin. Of course Sam had no control over who he imprinted on.

Ahhhh imprinting. I wish Jacob would've just imprinted on me, my life would've been sooo much easier. Jake told me he hadn't imprinted yet, but he always looked like he was hiding something, but I always shrugged it off he would never lie to me. I decided that when we got to Isle Esme, I would tell mom that I liked, no scratch that, loved Jake. I just hoped she would understand, her and Jake were like brother and sister. I knew from Jakes' stories that before mom and daddy were married Dad broke up with mom. Jake had a thing for my mom and had even kissed her once or twice. I know that should probably creep me out but hey im in love with a werewolf im half-vampire and my parents are vampires for crying out loud! nothing creeps me out...except maybe Aro... My dad growled I rolled my eyes I knew he wasn't growling at Aro just Jake and my mom kissing. Another growl. I mentally rolled my eyes at him. Even though he was three rows back, I knew he was trying to hide the pain in his eyes before my mom saw he would never forgive himself for leaving mom. I was thinking how I would tell mom when I faded into unconsciousness

_____________________________________________________________________

**All done guys I have a lot more written its just a matter of getting it typed haha please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know it's been a while since I updated but I should have the next chapter up by Tuesday!**

**Disclaimer:ME:I own Twilight**

** Alice:say it right or I will take you shopping**

**ME: Noooo not shopping!!!! I don't own twilight only the amazing stephenie Meyer.**

** Alice: thank you but we are going shopping anyways **

** ME:NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

NPov

I awoke to my overly hyper shopoholic pixie of an aunt.

"What do you want Aunt Ali?"

I asked her. Though I am not sure she understood me because I was still halfway asleep and it all came out in a slur of words.

"OMG Nessie guess what! We are here! They had the cutest shop here the last time I was here! We totally have to go! What are you wearing? Oh well that's why we are going to the shop anyways and because I need a new…"

I cut her off she obviously had not been paying attention to my dislikes the past seven and a half years because shopping was my number 1 " Alice" I responded "I have on sweat pants and a hoodie! And if you think you are going to drag me to this little boutique you are talking about then you are totally"; She started to pout and I just rolled my eyes. My mom laughed

"You are more like me than you"

As if to prove her point even more I tripped as I got off the plane. Emmett my giant teddy bear of an uncle let out a big booming laugh.

"Way to be conspicuous Emmett!"

I said at vampire speed. Everyone was now staring at the nine all too perfect "humans" getting off the plane. I heard my dad growl probably hearing thoughts he didn't want to hear about our family. Speaking of my family it included my aunt Alice who can see the future, is married to my uncle jasper, who could feel and control emotions. He was my favorite uncle. He was very quiet but at the same time always knew what to say. Then there was Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie, she is my favorite aunt, whenever I and mom got into a fight (which wasn't often) I could always go to Aunti rose. They don't have powers which in my opinion wasn't a bad thing neither did gran-mommy and gran-daddy, Carlisle and Esme. Even though they didn't look old enough to be grandparents or even to have teenagers for that matter. Alice called a cab to take us to the dock. Nobody but our family, the packs, and a few of our other vampire (and half-vampire) friends knew about the island. So therefore we had to take a boat out to Isle Esme. The cab ride was short. I was in a cab with Aunt Ali and uncle jazz. The cab ride was short and peaceful except for Alice occasionally mumbling something about grand theft auto was soooo much runner than a stupid cab. I truthfully did not want to know. When we got to the docks and got on to the boat looked at the beautiful ocean most of the ride until slowly, pshh, ya right we don't do anything slowly. Fastly Isle Esme came into view. It was beautiful snow white sand, and beautiful tall palm trees. I sighed contently we were finally here. That's when panic mode set in 24 hours before the vampires from Denali, Nahuel, and his sister (who I am meeting for the first time tomorrow) and last but not least the pack is here. Let the count down  
begin! I had a list of things to do today.

1) tell mom about my feelings for Jake  
2)Ask Aunt Ali to do Nessie Barbie before Jake comes bit not to go over board (ya right)  
3)Go swimming (the most uncomplicated of the three)  
All of the sudden the evil pixie screamed. Crap, she saw me asking her to do Nessie Barbie (she had gotten better at seeing me since I was fully grown now I was a little bit more of a vampire than a half-bred.

"Thank you Nessie thank you!" the evil one screamed, but I love her anyways!

"If you saw it, than you know my conditions. No heels..."

She cut me off stupid shopoholic vampire version of tinker bell! I heard dad chuckle

"Above 3 inches you have to approve of the dress and it can't be longer than two hours."

I gave her my evil don't mess with the half vampire look

"Fine 1 and 1/2 hours! Are you trying to ruin all the fun?!"

Rolled my eyes I have been doing that a lot lately, nodded and walked away. My swim suit was in my carry on bag which I was still holding, because I knew I would not want to go through all of the five suitcases that Aunt Ali packed for me to find one. So since I had my suit I went into the half-bath and changed into my swim suit that was black with neon splatter paint. After I got it on I went to find mom.

"Mom"

I said in a regular tone. No need to strain your voice in a house full of vampires.

"Yes Hun"

I showed her with my power me and her talking on the beach, she nodded and followed me. When we got to the beach I saw a palm tree that had fallen (blame the Cullen brother's daily wrestling match for that, they are so immature!) and went and sat on it.

"Mom I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm in love with Jacob."

**Oooo! Cliffy! review!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys here is the next chapter I know I said it would be up Tuesday but I was sooo busy I couldn't write **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight *tear* or keeps getting better by Christina Aguilera either I think I mention it in this chapter**

**NPov**

_Previously: __"Mom I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm in love with Jacob."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was silent for a minute. Oh no this is not going to be good she's going to be so mad she's going to…

" Renesmee I knew this was coming. And as long as you're happy... I'm ok with it"

Wow she didn't scream or yell or anything! I noticed her face for the first time since I told her. If vampires could cry I'm pretty sure she would be. "Mom what's wrong?!" I asked, I was really worried about her. "Nothing honey it's just most moms get seventeen years before their daughters fall in love with someone and I only get seven. You're not my little girl anymore." Awww "Mom, I will always be your little girl, I promise. Always and forever" she hugged me and said she was going to go hunt with dad.  
I went down to the beach and saw Aunt Ali and Auntie Rose reading magazines "Hi" I waved to them and they waved back. That reminds me everything on my list was done except for swimming! I went down to the water and started to wade in. It felt so good! All of the sudden there was water pouring down on my head! I already knew who he was and he was going in the fire the first chance I got to throw him in there! "EMMETT!!!"I screamed so loud people in Forks could probably here me. "What is your freaking problem? I didn't want to get my hair wet!" I gave him the same don't mess with the half soaking wet vampire look I had given to Alice except without the soaking wetness I might add. "Sorry Nessie but there was a dancing leprechaun on your head!" What comes out of his mouths these days is beyond me! "Emmett leprechauns don't exist!" I told him.  
"How would you know? Your are a half vampire for crying out loud!"  
"Because I'm not stupid Emmett!"

"Well it just so happens that my best friend is a leprechaun!"  
"Oh ya? What's his name?"  
"ummm... Jasper. Uh, ya his name is Jasper! What now?"  
"Uncle Em?"  
"ya"  
"JASPER IS NOT A LEPROCHAUN!"  
"Is too!"  
"Whatever I'm going to go tell Auntie Rose that you poured water on me!"  
Wow that sounded like something someone my actual age would say! "No Nessie don't tell Rose she won't speak to me all week!" Ha! He was begging this just keeps getting better. Ooh that's a good song. No back to the point Nessie stay on topic! " Than no teasing anyone the entire week! Me,Mom,Jake,Uncle Seth NO one!" "Fine we have a deal!" Point one to the half vampire! Victory is better than blood! I got out of the water and went back to the house. I went into the room that is the location of the room that Granmommy had given me in Forks when I wanted to move out of the cottage. Esme and Carlisle had already made it clear there would be same rooms there were even to more cottages so the wolfs would have one as well as mom and dad. I went into the room and could not believe what I saw. "Mom, Dad the head board is broken beyond repair in my bedroom!! If Granmommy saw this she would be so mad!" Mom and Dad  
came in the room in looked around I mean besides the broken headboard it was a pretty room it was the same pretty blue color of the water. "oh ya umm... Hey Esme me and Bella are going back to the mainland to get something for Nessies' room...We will be right back Nessie" That was weird. I went into the bathroom and decided to take a shower. I used my strawberry shampoo my mom used to use. I got out and dried my bronze wavy hair and blow dried it and got dressed in a blue sundress. It was my favorite! It was a little above my knees and there was a silver belt that went around my waist and I accessorized with my promise bracelet that Jake gave me and the necklace that looked like my moms silver bracelet. My shoes were silver ballet flatts. Cute, but good for the clumsy. Or so I thought. I tripped and stumbled my way down the stairs. I grabbed my cell phone and went and sat outside. I decided to text my uncle Seth he was the only person besides my parents who knew how I  
felt about Jake. He and I were really close.

(**Renesmee**_,Seth) _(a/n: she is texting so the words are supposed to be misspelled)

**Hey are U w/ Jake? I need 2 tell U my plan 4 this weeknd but if ur w/ hm u need 2 gt away tel hm Sue called or sumthn idk bt plz I neeed 2 talk 2u!**

**:) Ness**

I was swinging on the porch swing when my phone started vibrating. I flipped it open to see what it said.

_Kk I got rid of him wat is ur plan???_

_Xo seth_

I replied and told him my plan. Tonight I was exceptionally glad I could sleep. I went to my room and turned off the lights and got into my new bed. When I woke up Jake would be here and I could finally tell him my true feelings for him.

_I was on the beach. How did I get here? There's Jake! "Jake!" I ran over to him he turned around, who was he with? "Hey Nessie meet my imprint." I couldn't stand to hear her name. How could Jacob do this to me? He promised me he would never hurt me! "Nessie, Renesmee please answer me!"_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

(a/n:you didn't think I would stop there would you? It would be way to short!)

I woke up, my pillow wet from me crying, oh it was just a dream! Relief washed through me. "Hey Bells can I go see if Nessie is up yet? Please!!!!!!" I heard the voice of my best friend and the person I love coming from downstairs. Time to give My Jacob a little scare. I went back to "sleep". The door creaked open. "Nessie, Nessie honey time to get up." He said. "No go away."

"Fine if that's the way you want it," he walked out of the room.

"Jacob Black get your butt back over here now!"

"pushy pushy you are just like your mom used to be I would call her at 10 o'clock in the morning and she would threaten to punch me In the face."

"I heard that Jacob!" I heard my mom say.

"Ya because you punching me in the face worked so well the last and only time you ever punched me."

"Ok I get it im pushy. So get over here and give me a hug!" He smiled and ran torward me and gave me a hug. His were the only ones that are better than Uncle Em's. "I missed you Nes." He said. "Jake it's only been one day." Aww he missed me! " I know but I can't stay away from you for more than eight hours." He said matter-o-factly. "Sure it is Jake, but what happens when you get a girlfriend and you are always with her. Then what?" That hurt to think about but I was just teasing him. "You will always be my number one girl I promise." I smiled. "Thanks Jacob I feel so loved" said my mom ugh! Why is she eaves dropping? "Well maybe if you weren't listening to my and the your daughters conversations you could've continued to think your loved." He started smiling and I am sure my mom was too she knew she was at least in his top 5. "stop fighting. My best friend just got here and I am talking to him so stop listening to our conversations mom!" Jacob smiled and gave me another hug and kissed my fore head. He always did that. "Okay Jake since you missed my so much you me dinner on the beach at 6:00 for a picnic.

"It's a date."

**Ok I know its way over due but please review!! Lol I rymed! O and I have a shout out to ****'lleighh**** for being the only person to review! Go read her story I love it! Now!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Okay guys I know Yall are probably really really really upset that I haven't updated in forever but I have a really good excuse. I swear I am not making this up I was in ****Europe**** for a while then I had mid-terms for school and I had to study really hard for like two weeks but I promise starting now I will try to update a LOT more and this is an extra long chapter!! So here it is.**

Disclaimer:Me:Alice no more shopping!!  
Alice:then say it... Out loud... Say it...  
Me: Stop trying to be as cool as Edward by copying him in twilight but I will play along. Vampire... Haha but seriously I don't own **Twilight**** or the characters the all brilliant ****Stephenie Meyer**** does.**

NPov

Previously: It's a date.

Oh my Goodness! I have to get ready I need to go shopping!! Wow. Aunt Ali is rubbing of on me. Dang it! Okay play it cool Nessie.  
"Uh...Great ya, see you later."  
"Is everything okay Nes?"  
"Oh, ya everything Is perfectly perfect why wouldn't it be?Can you send up Uncle Seth? I havn't seen him yet... Has Nahuel and his sister Amy gotten here yet? I think her name is Amy..." I started babbling to myself.  
"Woah Nessie, calm down. Yes I will send Seth up. No Nahuel and Amy, yes that is her name, have not arrived yet. Oh and now I have a question what do I need to wear?"  
He was so cute when answering all of my questions at once. Don't start dad, I know your listening, I thought. I heard him growl anyways.  
"Wear something nice but not like suit and tie nice."  
I smiled up at him. Did he grow again? I swear he will never stop!  
"Hey where are we..."  
"No questions! Now send Seth up." I said as I pushed him out the door.  
"SETH CLEARWATER REPORT TO THE SECOND ROOM ON YOUR RIGHT RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN NEEDS TO SEE HER UNCLE SETH IMMEDIATLY I REPEAT RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN NEEDS TO SEE HER UNCLE SETH IMMEDIATLY."  
He screamed. "Wow Jake can you scream louder I'm pretty sure he couldn't hear you." I told him sarcastically.  
"Sure. SETH..."  
"I'm here I'm here I am a werewolf I have exceptional hearing remember. Well maybe not anymore!" He playfully glared at my Jacob.  
"I simply just was too lazy to go find you so I screamed it worked didn't it?" Jake responded.  
"I worked didn't it?"Seth mocked.  
"Okay Okay guys break it up. Okay now Jake get out! I need to talk to Seth. Oh but one more thing."  
"Ya"  
"Don't even try to ask mom or Ali what we are doing tonight! Now go fix a car or something just ask Rose first."  
"Fine!"  
After he left Seth turned to me and scarily resembled a hyper Alice.  
"So how is my favorite little Niece? OMG are you telling a certain somebody a certain something tonight?"  
Did he really just say OMG? Wow...  
"Okay Seth a few :I'm good, kinda freaking out but good no less. Two: don't say OMG. Ever again. Period the end. Three:Yes I am so go get Aunt Ali and tell her to come help me get ready!" He went downstairs and I got in the shower before me and Aunt Ali went shopping.

I was back from shopping, six hours later I might add. I bought a dark blue dress that had a bubble skirt It was satin with black netting overt the satin at the top and it was strapless. I argued a lot over the shoes Aunt Ali chose. They were half an inch taller than I had originally agreed to but even I had to admit they were very cute. They were three and a half inches. (Much to my dissapointment.) They were black and had silver studding all over them and were very strappy.  
I started to get ready. Ali curled my hair, but allowed me to do my own makeup. I mean I'm pretty good about make up just not clothes, acoording to Ali anyways. I put on some eyeliner and mascara a did smokey eyes and put on some neutral color lip-stick and clear lip gloss over it. I acsessorized with my two can't live without accesories (My promise bracelet and necklace) and some black chandilier earings and tripped and tripped and stumbled down the stairs and saw...  
(a/n: I was going to stop there but I love y'all too much plus that would be way to short of a chapter(:)

"Nahuel!" I screamed.  
He was the only person besides Jake who completely understood me. I turned to the girl who was standing beside him.  
"You must be Amy." I said.  
She smiled and nodded. She had light brown strait hair that was layered and went down to her mid back she was kind of short around 5'1 but not as short as 4'10 Alice. (a/n: not sure how tall Alice is lol.)She had brown eyes like me and was wearing jeans and A really cute flowy purple shirt with black converse."I love your outfit by the way.  
"Thanks. And yes I am Amy and you must be Nessie, it is so good to meet you all! I have Been waiting for a long time to meet all of you. Especially these strange shape shifters my brother has been talking about."  
" oh ya you will meet them later. I actually don't know where they are I havn't seen two of them there names are Quil and Embry, all day but my I saw my uncle Seth,not really my uncle, and my best friend Jacob this morning." I explained. I guess they were helping Jake get ready.  
"Um Renesmee would you like to take a walk? We have so much to catch up on! And I'm sure Amy would like to get to know Bella Alice and Rosalie better." I looked at the clock to see that it was five thirty. I had thirty minutes until I had to meet Jake at the beach. I glanced at dad to see if it was okay. He nodded and Nahuel and I headed out to the beach. I started to fire out questions. "How have you been?!Your sister seems nice, would it be rude to ask how old she was? Did Aro kill your father? Oh wow that was insensetive of me."  
"Nessie slow down" He sounded just like Jake just not as cute. "but to answer all of your questions I have been good. My sister is the newest of them all, she is your age and I'm afraid my last. You see yes Aro did kill my father. Right after Amy was born. And don't worry about being rude you were just merely curious I don't blame you I would be too. And might I say you look beautiful tonight." I blushed, curse my mothers human geans! "Thanks Nahuel oh do you know what time it is?" He looked down at his watch.  
"Five fifty nine"  
"Oh crap okay well we can finish talking later. I have a date with Jacob Black, you remember him right? He is the alpha of the "leech lover pack" as Leah says."  
"Yes I remember him but you don't have a date." What is he talking about of course I do.  
"Ya I do it's at six, I really have to go."  
"It thought we could catch up more."  
"Wait did you cancel MY DATE?!" He nodded.  
"Nahuel two things one: you had NO right to do that! And two:what exactly did you say?!"  
"I'm sorry Nessie but it's what needed to be done."  
"Um, excuse me pause, rewind press play."  
"It's what needed to be done."  
"Needed?"  
"Yes, you can't possibly lead him on when your destined to be with me that would just be plain rude! Oh and my exact words to that mutt, actually my whole conversation with him was:  
'Hey Jake you look nice'  
'Thanks dude.'  
'Where are you going?'  
'On a date with Nessie.'  
'You can't do that.'  
'Why the heck not?!'  
'Because she is in love with me, why do you think she has wanted to  
See me so badly?' He started shaking it was kind of weird it was like an Earthquake was going through him or something,and excused himself and a wolf followed him out." He told Jake I was in love with Himself? How dare he! Jake could be anywhere right now he probably transformed to a wolf!  
"Are you a freaking idiot? I'm NOT in love with you I'm in love with Jake and I was going to tell him that tonight but somebody I thought I could trust told jake that I loved himself! You know what? Get out. Now. " How dare him! I actually trusted him! "Nessie, Love, we were meant to be together, and we are out Love." He did NOT just call me Love!  
"Um let me rephrase for you then Get out of this island you miserable excuse for a half vampire Amy is staying and I will make sure of it but you, out, now!"  
I ran back to the house at vampire speed. I had to tell the family what happened and find Jake!

**Okay guys I will try to give you guys a Christmas present and update in a few days but I'm going on a cruise in a little less than a week and I won't be able to update. But the next chapter will be really short but it is from Jacobs' and drum roll  
Please... Amy's point of view here is a sneak preview it is from Jakes Pov  
"Edward" I thought "I don't know if I'm coming back, here, or to Forks tell Nessie I'm sorry and to have a nice life with Nahuel." Seth followed me out and and I began to run fast. I don't know where I'm going but I don't know if I will see the cullens ever again...  
Dun dun dun LOL don't worry I have a plan please review it will make my holidays happier ;)**


	5. Authors Note not update Sorry!

No update sorry!!!! I know it has been forever since I have put up a chapter but im working on one right now and it should be up before the week is over but I cant promise anything. I am sooooo sorry for not updating and I feel horrible! I have absolutley no time to update right now what so ever. And I feel terrible! I feel really bad putting an authors note up as a chapter but I wanted to let ya'll know im still alive haha. As soon as I have a chapter up I will take this authors note down and replace it with a chapter. I have NOT forgotten about you guys. I guess I just like reading more than updating! As soon as i have the next chapter up I wont be updating for a while... but when I do I will make sure I have two chapters for you guys.

All my love and im extremely sorry,

B-18-S


End file.
